


For I Have Sinned

by Kepcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Altar Sex, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Church Sex, Demon Hunter! AU, Demon posession, Hance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Ring gag, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepcat/pseuds/Kepcat
Summary: Demon Hunter AU! in which a demon believes it has the upper hand, but Hunk and Lance have different plans.





	For I Have Sinned

It had been such a long week.

 

They had been hired to come to a small town which had claimed to be under duress from a demon unlike any that had been seen before. Priests, clergy, monks, shamans, even other demon hunters had been summoned to handle this unseen devil and none had been able to catch even a glimpse of it let alone banish it from the mindsets of the terrorized townsfolk. As a last resort the two of them had been called in to undertake the task.

 

Hunk heaved a heavy sigh as he trekked through the mud and downpour, shifting the heavy satchel laden upon his shoulder as he gazed ahead towards their shelter for said evening. Behind him, quick footsteps splashed through the water troddened road as Lance attempted to catch up with his larger comrade.

 

“Are you sure that this is the only place?” the lankier man questioned, hands pulling the rim of his hood closer about his face in an attempt to shield it from the onslaught of water.

 

“If you know of any place else, I’d be happy to hear it!” Hunk had to raise his voice over the rumble of thunder from above, “Town is still five miles away, and no thanks to you we won’t make it back there before the storm really picks up!”

 

“Hey! Not my fault the driver wasn’t into guys!” Lance hmphed, managing to catch up to his friend, “I was just trying to get us a ride”

 

“You mean get _you_ a ride,” Hunk rolled his eyes as Lance scoffed at the innuendo, “Don’t act all innocent. I know you,” he couldn’t help but grin though, “Come on. Just a little further and we’ll be someplace dry!”

 

Lance began to reply with another witty retort but changed his mind when another loud clap of thunder rumbled its way through the sky, causing them both to quicken their steps towards the supposed safehouse that Hunk as spoken about. The closer they got, the stronger the storm seemed to become, each step they took becoming quicker than the last as they struggled to make it through the rain and wind attempting to press them back. Lance swore that if it hadn’t been for the larger stature of his partner he would have been blown away well before they would ever reach someplace safe, but as it was he managed to make it through the wind using Hunk as a shield.

 

Onward they walked, Lance pressed as close as he could to Hunk’s backside, Hunk bracing them both against the wind, as slowly the scenery about them began to change. The dirt road beneath their feet began to change to forgotten stone, cracked and chipped pieces scattered here and there, the ground tilting upwards towards a small building resting atop the tilted grounds. Lance looked up at it the closer they came, a foul feeling beginning to arise in the pit of his stomach. Something felt...off...about this place.

 

“Hunk?” he called out over the storm’s rage. His companion had already made his way to the heavy wooden door of the building, working at getting it to open, “Hunk are you sure this is the place??”

 

“Yes!” Hunk pressed his shoulder into the doorframe, grunting slightly as he managed to get the heavy wood to open, hinges squeaking all the way, “Hurry up and get inside! The storm’s getting worse!”

 

Lance swallowed, looking up at the building through the rain and wind. It was old, built from stone long since worn by the years of weather, the thatched roof tilted from years of unattended decay. It would seem like a normal abode to many who passed it, slight for one thing: the windows. Rectangle in shape, stretching nearly the entire side of the building with their colored glass, were the eyes of angels watching him, unmoving yet judgemental in the striking heat of the lightning’s glow. A sweat broke out under his clothes despite the cold rain that poured down atop him, that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach growing once again.

 

“LANCE!”

 

Hunk’s voice broke through his thoughts, snapping his eyes away from those of the figures in the window watching him and back into the here and now.

 

“Coming!”

 

Lance ran into the open door just as the storm outside picked up once more. Once through, he heard Hunk shut the wooden door behind him with a squeal that echoed through the small building. Swallowing back the lump which had formed in his throat, Lance began to shrug off his wet coat, looking around at their temporary accomodations for the evening. A few wooden benches in two rows lined the small area, most of them bent or warped, the spacing between them making a path towards a raised portion of the room where an aged stone altar sat beneath the all knowing gaze of yet another angelical stained glass figure. Candles lined the walls alongside the benches and behind the altar. Hunk had managed to find some dry matches and was currently lighting each one to help illuminate the area, flames flickering in the wind that managed to whistle its way through the cracks of the walls. Small _drip drip drips_ came from somewhere, likely from some type of leak in the old thatched roof.

 

“Hunk?” Lanced tossed his wet coat aside onto one of the wooden benches, “Is this place safe?”

 

“Of course it is,” Hunk shrugged off his heavy satchel near the altar once he was done lighting the candles, the thick leather bag thudding to the ground stirring the dust from the floor.

 

“...but it’s a church…” Lance pointed out, “...should we really be here? It doesn’t really feel right to be here when, from the look of this place, no one is really meant to be here..”

 

Hunk arched a brow at him over his shoulder, pausing halfway through taking off his own  drenched coat, “We’ve stayed in abandoned churches plenty of times before,” he pointed out to him as he fully removed his coat, tossing it to lie next to Lance’s own on the bench, “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing! Nothing…” Lance still felt that cold sweat breaking out under his clothes, the hair on the back of his neck beginning to stand on end as he looked around their new surroundings, “Nothing’s gotten into me…” a nervous chuckle, “Why would you think that?”

 

Lance barely had time to utter a yelp as Hunk full on tackled him, wrapping those large arms around his smaller frame to lift him up and over his shoulder in one quick swoop. In two great strides Hunk hauled him down the short aisle of benches and to the altar, depositing him unceremoniously onto the stone slab.

 

“Hunk!! What are you doing?!” Lance spat out, attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down roughly, “Let me up!”

 

“Now why would I do that?” Hunk grasped both of Lance’s wrists easily in his larger hands, squeezing them tightly as he pushed them over the other’s head, his other hand pressing down on Lance’s chest to push him back flat against the altar, “We finally have you right where we want you.”

 

Lance swallowed the rising lump in his throat, “We?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Hunk moved the hand that was on Lance’s chest up to his neck, fingers wrapping around that slim throat to pin the other in place, “...I know what you are…”

 

“H-Hunk!” Lance tried to jerk away, hands tugging in the other’s strong grasp, “Hunk stop this! Let me go!”

 

Hunk tsked, shaking his head, grip never once letting up as pressed his weight down onto the leaner man’s body to properly pin him, “You coy little thing,” he all but purred out, “You know very well I can’t do that.”

 

Lance wriggled in the other’s grasp, doing his best to try and somehow get out from under Hunk’s muscled body, “What has gotten into you?!”

 

“Into me?” Hunk all but laughed, letting up just the slightest as he leaned over the side of the altar to reach for the bag that had been stored there, “Seriously? I think that’s the question I should be asking you…” he lifted the bag up, plopping it down onto the stone beside Lance with a small thud as the contents within it shifted around, “...demon.”

 

Lance’s eyebrows raised, mouth opening to supply a quick retort but then decided against it, the corners of his lips curling up into a wicked grin, ocean blue eyes darkening like the sea during a storm.

 

“When did you figure it out?” the voice that escaped those curled lips was reminiscent of the auburn haired beauty that was Hunk’s partner, only now it held a darker undertone that made it reverberate through the aged stone of the church.

 

“Oh, quite a while back,” Hunk rummaged around in the bag for a short moment before pulling out what he was looking for, “It really wasn’t hard to figure out.”

 

The demon within Lance smirked, arching up its body into Hunk, testing its limits to try and figure out exactly how far it would be able to go to in order to draw Hunk’s attention and push his boundaries.

 

“Liar,” the voice came out with a deep chuckle, “I have been in this skinny bitch’s body for days now...you never even knew. It was so easy too...he was so weak...so wanting for any type of attention he let me slide right in...do whatever I pleased inside this little meatbag just to get the smallest bit of attention….”

 

“Yeah...so...did you ever stop and think for a minute why that was?” Hunk asked him, weighing the item he had pulled from the bag in his hand.

 

Dark eyes blinked in surprise from those words, “...what…?” he didn’t understand. Normally those taunting words alone would have any human, hunter or not, seething at him; their focus wavering.

 

But this human….he seemed almost smug as he continued to speak.

 

“Don’t you think it was a little _too_ easy?” that all knowing grin spread across Hunk’s face once more as he pressed down on Lance’s body, the metal beads that had been held in his hand dangling from his grasp as he began to secure Lance’s wrists above him inciting a groaning hiss from the demon as Hunk secured him tightly to the stone altar, “Slipping right into the body of a demon hunter-” he pulled tight on the beads around Lance’s wrist to make sure there were no loose ends or gaps, fingers testing to assure no circulation would be cut off, “With no fight whatsoever?”

 

Lance’s brow furrowed, not quite sure if the other had heard his previous taunt, “...I told you...he only calls himself a hunter...but he knows….” the purr came back into his voice as he once again attempted to throw his would be captor off his game, “He knows how weak and useless he is to you...to himself….” he arched once more against Hunk’s toned belly in attempts to get the other to move off him, “...to everyone…”

 

Hunk merely laughed once more unaffected by the hips pressing against him.  

 

“You’re one of the dumber ones if you haven’t caught on by now,” Hunk patted Lance’s cheek playfully before he fully eased up off the other.

 

The demon inside Lance growled as Hunk moved off him, trying his luck once more on the restraints holding him down. He tilted his head the best he could against the stone slab he was trapped on, managing to catch a glimpse of the metal beads which now held him securely. Each small orb glinted in the dim candlelight, no doubt made from silver, a holy symbol of any and all religions etched carefully onto each one. A frown adorned his features at that. Normal prayer beads could be easily broken through with the right amount of concentration, but silver beads like this? That would take some work.

 

“Do you like your new jewelry?” Hunk was back, big fingers wrapping around the bottom of Lance’s chin, forcing the other to look at him, “Lance chose those. He was right...he does look stunning in silver….”

 

The demon snorted, pulling his chin from Hunk’s grasp with a hiss, “Figures the slut would choose something so flashy,” he tried again to coax out Hunk’s anger, “Spread his legs for shiny things.”

 

“Lance does like his shiny things,” Hunk nodded, once again digging into the bag.

 

The demon stared at him. What the absolute hell was wrong with this human? With most humans this type of taunting alone would have earned him a slap across the face or at least a small splash of holy water here and there, but with this guy? He seemed to be enjoying it. The demon found himself twisting again in his bonds, trying hard to find any type of leverage to escape them.

 

“Stop that,” Hunk’s voice was calm but demanding as he placed a hand onto the demon’s chest, pressing down with just enough force to still him against the cold stone.

 

“Fuck off,” the demon moaned at the touch, causing his lips to shut tightly, eyes widening.

 

What was _that_? He had meant the words to come out as snide and rebellious. Instead he had whimpered like a kitten in heat at the mix of that deep, demanding voice and strong touch against his skin. In the back of his mind where he was currently keeping the other human came a small giggle.

 

Fuck. _Fuck!_

 

They had planned this!

 

Hunk grinned as he moved back into the demon’s line of sight, a bottle of clear liquid in his hand, “Ah. So you’ve finally caught on, have you?”

 

“What…?” the demon glared.

 

“For some reason, Lance’s body is like candy to you pricks,” Hunk set the bottle down as he sat beside the demon on the altar. The larger man traced his fingers slowly along the other’s side before lifting Lance’s shirt up to reveal his stomach, “Though I can’t say that I blame you...he is pretty sweet….”

 

A gasp escaped the demon’s throat as Hunk leaned down, full lips kissing and nipping at the freshly exposed skin. Unable to control himself, the demon bit down hard on his lip to try and block the noises that were trying to come out of him, body shivering as Hunk continued his work on Lance’s fair skin. The demon had never experienced something like this before.

 

“Like that?” Hunk’s voice purred, pulling the demon out of his thoughts and back to the present, “Mmm...good…” he sat back, pulling Lance’s shirt up and over his head to expose him completely, wrapping the fabric around the beads to further restrain his prisoner.

 

“Fuck,” a groan escaped the demon, body arching in search of more of what it had just felt. In the back of his mind he felt something caressing him, urging him forward to give in to the new sensation that had been presented to it, “The hell kind of torture is this?”

 

“Torture?” Hunk tsked as he set his sights on Lance’s lower half, “We don’t torture anyone. Not even demons.”  

 

“Bull shit!” another breathy moan as Hunk’s fingers slid beneath the top band of Lance’s pants, slowly pulling the fabric down to expose the half hardened cock that laid hidden beneath, “You hunters are all alike-” the demon shivered at the air on his exposed skin, “F-fuck…!”

 

“Not all of us,” Hunk finished removing the other’s pants, tossing them to the floor for the time being and took a step back to begin removing his own clothing, “Lance and I are rather...unorthodox in our exorcism methods.”

 

So that’s what this was: some new, strange exorcism tactic. The demon managed to gain some control back of its senses as it focused its dark eyes on Hunk, locking eyes with the larger man.

 

“You think you can be rid of me with a few touches?” it sneered, attempting to once again snag back control of the situation, “I have left much stronger, more worthy men in a pile of agony on the floor! No one has been able to force me out!”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Hunk shrugged off his shirt, tossing it aside carelessly before he began to work at undoing his belt.

 

The demon growled low in his throat at Hunk’s tone towards it. There was no concern, no anger at the demon for taking the body of his partner. If anything, every word that spilled from Hunk’s mouth came in such a cocky, mocking tone that the demon began to think that this entire thing was just some cruel joke being played out by one of his brethren hiding away in the other’s body. Hunk grinned at the growl, taking his time in undoing his belt the remainder of the way, sighing softly as his own hardened cock was freed from the restrictive clothing.

 

“I have to say, when Lance originally told me his idea about all of this, I was just like you, bud: skeptical,” Hunk took a moment to stretch out his arms a little, almost as though he was showing off his battle scarred body to the other, “I mean, just letting a demon walk right into his body? I didn’t like it one bit.”

 

“It’s because he’s a weak little bitch!” the demon growled out, snarling and pulling at his restraints once more, “He can’t fight! He can’t do anything right! Skinny little piece of shit knows he’s only useful as a cum rag for anyone-!” his words were abruptly cut short as Hunk’s firm grasp clasped around his throat once more.

 

That had gotten the reaction he wanted. The demon began to laugh, or at least tried to. The grasp Hunk had around his neck was tight and firm, enough to cut off just the right amount of air to silence him yet not enough to completely cut off the flow of oxygen. Oh, this man had done this before…

 

“Now, you listen here, and you listen well…” Hunk leaned down close enough that their noses nearly touched, “You’ve got quite a mouth on you. When Lance babbles, I don’t mind that...I love that about him...but you? Your words speaking in his voice make me sick. So, we’re going to take care of that,” that grin came once more as Hunk pulled something from his back pocket, holding it up for the demon to see.

 

Held in his hand by one of the thick leather straps was a round ring gag. The demon snarled at Hunk, jerking forward against the hand pressed against his neck with no regard towards strangling its host, teeth snapping out to try and bite any skin that it could get into contact with. This brought a hearty laugh from Hunk as he pushed the demon back down onto the slab, timing it just right to shove the leather covered ring into the other’s mouth, careful not to let his fingers get caught between the gag and the demon’s teeth. The demon felt Hunk’s grasp around its throat let up as the gag was pushed between his teeth, its host sucking in air and distracting him just enough to allow Hunk to reach around his head to secure the ring tightly in place.

 

Another growl came deep from within the demon as it arched its body once more, truly thrashing now as the weight of the situation dawned on him. Never in its time walking amongst the humans had any hunter or priest dared to try and silence its words. Instead they would beat the body it hostage, demanding its name, screaming in anger that it laughed in their faces at their pathetic attempts to control it. This, though, this was something completely new to it all together...and part of it was frightened.

 

“Much better,” Hunk purred to him, thumb brushing against Lance’s bottom lip as the other began to drool already around the ring, “I can still hear him without having to listen to you.”

 

A grunt of indignation escaped the demons throat as it pulled its head away from Hunk’s touch, chest heaving up and down as it panted heavily around the gag. Whatever this hunter was doing to him, whatever he was trying to achieve, it seemed to be working. Perhaps now would be a good time, the demon mused, to hide back away within its hosts’ subconscious, make the hunter only _think_ that it had left the body so that it would have a chance at being freed once more.

 

Taking a breath to calm itself, the demon closed its eyes, beginning to fade back into the subconscious of its host when it felt a jolt run through him, pushing him back and out into the conscious part of the body once more. Eyes opening wide, the demon tried once more, only to be pushed back again. Somewhere in the back of the mind he heard a tsking sound, as though the human he had possessed was scolding him for even trying to hide.

 

“I wouldn’t try to hide away if I were you,” Hunk told him, leisurely picking up the bottle of liquid once more. There was a small popping sound as he flipped open the lid, pouring out a good portion of its contents onto two of his round fingers, “Lance is unlike anyone I have ever met before. He may seem skinny and weak on the outside, no offense love,” he added in quickly, “But he has the strongest heart and soul of anyone I have ever met. There hasn’t been a demon alive yet that has been able to take full control of him without his say so.”

 

The demon let out a garbled noise as it twisted again, kicking out at Hunk in hopes that it could at least inflict some physical damage to the other since using any mental strategy was at a loss at this point. Success came as his foot made contact with Hunk’s stomach, the force of the kick hard enough to make the hunter double over slightly and drop the bottle in his hand.

 

Ha! Take _that_!

 

Hunk caught his breath, hand clutching his stomach momentarily before he chuckled, looking back to the other as he straightened up.

 

“You have a lot of spunk, I will give you that,” Hunk picked up the chipped bottle from the floor, setting it aside before he moved back over to the altar. He had to step aside quickly, however, as the demon struck out again, this time aiming between his legs, “Easy now!”

 

With quick reflexes, Hunk grabbed Lance’s ankle firmly, holding it in place as he carefully shifted Lance to be lying on his side. Leaning with one knee up on the altar to pin down Lance’s other leg, Hunk lifted Lance’s captured leg up over his shoulder and held it there, spreading the other’s legs wide, allowing him full access to Lance’s lower half.

 

“Mmm...you know, Lance is very tempting,” Hunk kissed the leg over his shoulder gently, grinning at the shiver that ran through the demon at the simplest of touches, “I can see why you want to be inside of him. It’s one of my favorite places to be, too.”

 

The demon groaned, jerking a little to try and get away. What the hell was this hunter talking about? Inside….?

 

“This may be a little cold…”

 

The demon got his answer. Slowly and gently, Hunk’s oil slicked fingers began to gently probe at Lance’s opening, sliding inside of him with ease. A shudder ran through his body as he moaned from the feeling of the intrusion. Hunk’s fingers pressed in deeper, scissoring Lance just a little. The demon shut his eyes tight as he began to feel a warm, slightly tingling sensation run through his body…

 

“Aaa…!” his back arched from the feeling, breaths coming out in short pants. The tingling had started to turn into a slow burning sensation.

 

“Do you like it?” Hunk grinned, “Holy oil. Best around. I only get the top quality stuff for my starlight,” he pulled his fingers out once he was sure his partner was properly stretched, “Might start to sting after awhile but no worries, Lance won’t feel a thing…”

 

A hiss emitted from the demon as it began to wriggle. The small tingle that had started when Hunk’s oil coated fingers penetrated him had spread, becoming warmer and warmer as it spread throughout the body, the tingle turning quickly to a stinging sensation. Hunk held firm, eyes watching the demon squirm. He reached his free hand down to stroke Lance’s cock nice and slow, top to bottom, lips nipping and kissing the thigh of Lance’s lifted leg when he began to hear the demon moan.

 

“You could make this easier on yourself,” Hunk offered to him, squeezing the base of Lance’s cock gently, the thumb gently rubbing and pressing the swollen shaft in just the right places to make the demon squirm more, “Just get out.”

 

“Nnu!” the demon grunted out, stubborn as it tried to thrust its hips into that warm hand. Despite the burning tingle that had begun to run through its body, the demon was still defiant as ever, determined to keep the body it had taken as its own.

 

“No?” Hunk squeezed a little tighter, stilling the demon’s movements for the time being, “Stubborn thing. Have it your way,” he purred as he positioned himself behind Lance on the altar, pressing his larger cock up against the other’s opening, “But let’s get one thing straight...Lance is mine.”

 

The demon let out a deep growl in defiance at the words, a growl which quickly melted into a heated moan as Hunk’s larger shaft began to push deep inside of his body, the burning feel of even more holy oil coating his insides the deeper the hunter pushed. The demon’s back arched as the hunter pushed all the way in, small bumps prickling on his skin as he felt the balls pressing against his ass.

 

How could the human stand this??

 

Back inside of depths of his mind, he could feel something odd from the human he held captive. A warmth he had never experienced before spread around him, grasping him from the subconscious, engulfing him.

 

It fucking _burned._

 

“Ghnn!!!” the demon jerked as Hunk began to slowly move within it, eyes flashing between black and sea blue as he felt himself burning from both outside and within.

 

“You may have his body…” Hunk’s voice was breathy as he gained his rhythm, thrusts becoming harder, quicker inside the other, “But his heart...his soul...they belong to me…!”

 

The demons eyes flashed as he felt it. There was a connection between the two that it had not anticipated when it originally had slipped into the leaner hunter’s body. Something pure. Something that no demon thought could truly exist between two humans.

 

Love.

 

Hunk growled as he thrusted harder, mumbling the words of exorcism beneath his breath. The demon gnawed at the leather bound ring in its mouth, the darkness slowly beginning to leak from its eyes like shadowy tears. Inside the demon felt himself being manhandled by the other hunter’s subconscious, strength of a burning white flame grasping at it, pushing it out from the inside. Heat began to pool in Lance’s stomach as Hunk lifted his leg a little more, hips arching up off the stone. Above in the darkened skies outside thunder roared as the wind picked up, the candles surrounding them on the walls began to flicker, flashing from a soft golden light to that of a dark, burning blue.

 

The darkness leaking from the demons eyes became thicker and thicker, breaths shorter and quicker as the burning within began to overtake it. Hunk’s words came louder and louder, the thrusts harder and deeper as his grip on Lance’s body tightened. The words spilling from his mouth became lost in the mix of the roaring thunder from above and the unholy sounds emanating from the demon’s throat. Around them, the floor of the old church began to crack the stone floors in a circle around the altar.

 

Closer and closer until finally…!!

 

An unholy shriek escaped Lance’s body as the candles shone so bright they burned themselves out, casting the two into darkness. For a few moments the darkness was all that remained in the small church, the only sounds being the whistling of the wind from the outside combined with the heated pants of the hunters within. Hunk caught his breath as, one by one the candles began to relight themselves, their soft glow once again illuminating the room.

 

“...Lance…?” Hunk groaned as he pulled out of the other, more concerned with the state of his lover than the mess that was leaking from him. That could be cleaned up later, “...Lance…?”

 

The other hunter laid motionless on the slab, eyes shut, cheeks streaked with blackened ash that had leaked from the demon. Around the altar the same ash encircled them, cracking the floor beneath, burned into the stone. Hunk was gentle as he lowered Lance’s leg down onto the flat stone, moving to the side so that he could remove the gag from the other’s mouth.

 

“Lance...baby...open your eyes. Talk to me…” Hunk let the gag fall once it was removed, large hands cupping the sides of Lance’s face.

 

Stillness remained for a few seconds more before Hunk began to see some movement behind Lance’s eyelids. Slowly, Lance’s eyes began to open, eyelashes fluttering slightly before those beautiful blue eyes began to focus on the person before him, a tired smile curling on chapped lips as Lance leaned his head into those big hands.

 

“Hey ya big lug,” his voice was hoarse but it was him. It was Lance.

 

Hunk chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Hey. Hold on. Let me get you undone…” he helped Lance to lie back down onto his back carefully, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I had a nasty demon riding me for a week,” Lance grumbled, “I want a bath…”

 

Hunk chuckled as he finished removing the silver beads and shirt from about Lance’s wrists. Carefully he took the other’s wrists in his hands, rubbing them to get the circulation back in them, kissing the tender skin gently.

 

“With the money we made from this one, I am going to buy you the entire spa.”


End file.
